


Clarity

by Happyp1neapple



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Hermione Granger, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, turncoat draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happyp1neapple/pseuds/Happyp1neapple
Summary: There's a consequence for every action. Draco Malfoy is trying to come to terms with the choices he made while navigating his new chance in life, survive his eighth year at Hogwarts, and convince the love of his life, Hermione Granger to give him a chance.As he forges new relationships and deepens others Draco, Harry and Ron notice a change in Hermione and uncovers a new threat after the defeat of Voldemort. Follow our heroes as they work together to protect all they fought for after the war and save their world, again.





	Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a prompt on the Dramione FB page. Of course it ended up taking a life of its own. Here is my take on “I’m going to marry her someday.”

Her wrath was like the calm build of a Tsunami. There was no sound, and no one dared breathe. 

_ Smack _

A collection of gasps and it hit, her very essence, wave after wave it crashed through the Great Hall, leaving every magical being quaking in their seats. 

Not him. The moment he saw McLaggen confront her, he was stepping towards them, fist colliding with the idiot’s jaw. 

Without her intended outlet, Hermione’s eyes focused on him, redirecting and displaying her anger. 

"You loathsome little..."

He's heard those words before.

"...flobberworm!"

_Huh. That's new,_  Draco mused to himself. He supposed it was an improvement considering their past. He stared at the girl, no, this goddess in front of him. 

"But I'm your flobber worm," he replied.

Her eyes flashed in a warning.

She doesn't deny it, finally.

"I don't need you to save me." 

"You're not the one I'm saving, Granger."

She eyed the offending person lying on the ground, nursing his injured jaw. 

"That's right. You have a thing for all things Gryffindor now."

Draco scoffed. "I have a thing for a particular Gryffindor." Granted, he found himself in the company of Potter and Weasley more than he cared to admit.

She sniffed and crossed her arms, but he saw her holding back a smile. 

This was new ground for them. The war had ended — the road to forgiveness, the progress of grief, a long way for everyone, especially him. Draco might have spied and joined the Order, but people still got hurt, and people died. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t bring the innocents back.

"Didn't know you had a death eater kink. Did you spread your legs to any old death eater or was it just Voldemort-- " McLaggen squeezed out. 

Draco swore and looked back at McLaggen. 

That idiot. 

"Mione," voiced Potter, standing up from his seat, his wand was already in hand, "Put your wand down."

Her wand. Draco didn't see her draw it. He spared a glance at one of the Deathly Hallows. The very same that took down Voldemort from the force of nature that was Hermione Granger.

As if knowing it was gathering attention, a pulse of magic emanated from the wand.

Draco saw Weasley in his peripheral, who sat across from Potter, reach for his wand.

"Granger," he grasped her wand hand, "Hermione," he whispered. 

Hermione's gaze was murderous, her wand still pointed at Mclaggen.  Slowly, she lowered her wand, "I protect what’s mine.” 

Giving one last glare at McLaggen, she turned and swiftly walked out of the Great Hall. Her hair billowed around her face with each step betraying her calm exterior.

Draco didn’t bother walking back to the Slytherin table and instead plopped down next to Weasley, stepping over McLaggen. 

"Bloody hell," Weasley sighed as he ran both hands through his red hair. 

Potter sat down, looking as exhausted as Draco felt. He slid over a mug of pumpkin juice towards Draco and gave him a measured look. 

Draco surveyed the damage around the Great Hall.  "I'm going to marry her someday. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t usually read about Ron and Draco being friends and I started wondering how that would even happen.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
